When Memories Fade
by Nukewolf
Summary: All the characters are human. When Humphrey wakes up without any knowledge of his past and strange people claiming to know all about him. What will he do? What will he believe? Are they telling the truth? He tries to regain his memories, but is it better to just make new ones? Rated M for language and adult scenes. Disclaimer: I just claim the story's plot and any OCs I make.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just thought up this story out of no where so I thought I would put it to use. Just some information before you read so this is important.**

 **LILLY AND KATE ARE NOT SISTERS. Just so it's out there and I hope you enjoy.**

Humphrey's pov:

I woke up to see I was in a hospital, I squinted my eyes to see the figures past the bright light. I didn't know them, but they apparently knew me. They were all talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My hearing sounded like my ears were clogged with water and my eyesight was blurry. The figures stopped talking and looked towards me. They started asking questions that I didn't know the answers to, like "what is your name?" and "do you know where you are?", I just weakly said "I don't know". They moved out of the way for another figure to come up to me. He was obviously the doctor, my thought was justified as he near in to my face. He was an older man with glasses and a white lab coat on, his eyes were a dull blue, but they still breathed life. He just asked me the same questions and I just gave the same answers. He backed away and slowly shook his head, then he turned to the group of people in the room. They waited anxiously for some good news, but it wasn't the good news they wanted. The doctor motioned for the group to follow him outside of the room. I saw the last one close the door behind them, so I just laid there, alone and confused. I started to survey my surrounds, but it was just an old hospital room with nothing special. So then I surveyed myself and realized that I had an IV in my left arm and a bandage wrapped around my head. I wasn't in much pain, so I decided to get up. I pulled the IV out and slowly stood up. My ankles and knees began to buckle, so I used the hospital bed for balance. I slowly made my way to the door and reached for the doorknob, but I didn't open the door. I used the doorknob to help balance me and I pressed my ear against the door. I could hear the doctor talking, he was telling them about someone losing their memory. "Maybe that's me?" I thought to myself. It would explain why I didn't know the answers to the questions. I heard soft crying from behind the door, it sounded like a female crying. All of a sudden the door opened and I went falling on the floor.

"Oh my god, Humphrey what are you doing out of bed?" A girl asked. She had blonde hair that looked like silk and her eyes were like two pools of gold. She and some others helped me up and laid me back in bed. The doctor walked in and was inserting a new IV needle.

"Now boy, you have to stay in bed." He said while trying to find my vein. "Squeeze your fist." I did as he asked and the IV went in. He taped the needle down so it wouldn't slide out. The girl sat by the bed after the doctor had finished. She was joined by a few other girls as they looked at me with worry in their eyes. I didn't know what to do so I just stared back. The girl with blonde hair spoke up.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked while leaning in towards me. I shook my head and she had a saddened look on her face. "Well I'm Kate." She said waiting to see if I would react. The name sounded familiar, but that's all I felt from her name. "This is Lilly." She said while pointing at a girl with white hair and purple eyes. Lilly walked up to me and took my hand, I pulled my hand back. She seemed hurt by my action, but I didn't know them. They could be the reason I was in the hospital in the first place.

"Your name is Humphrey Chazer." She said, but that name meant nothing to me either. I just lay there looking at them like they were crazy. Lilly let out a sigh and sat back down by Kate.

"Humphrey, please remember." Kate demanded, but as much as I wanted to do as she said I couldn't. I tried to dig deep in my mind, but there was nothing.

"I can't." I finally muttered. The girls were quiet for a while until Kate broke the silence.

"Ok everyone, we should let him get some sleep." She stood up and looked at me. I saw she had tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry. "I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up if the doctor gives the all clear." She said as she walked out the room. There I was again, alone and still confused. At least I had a name now, Humphrey Chazer. If I did lose my memory and ended up in the hospital, where were my parents. "Do I have parents?" I thought to myself. "If I was injured then I believe my parents would have been here." I was stuck on this thought for a while, but it was soon interrupted by a nurse who removed my bandages. She was a young woman, but her eyes were tired. "I guess that's what comes with a hospital job." I thought to myself. I had an urge to ask her how old I was.

"Ummm...miss, how old am I?" I asked not knowing if she even knew.

"You are twenty two." she said while unwinding my bandages. The bandages were a little bloody, but they looked old. She walked out of the room taking my bandages with her. I decided to sleep on what I have learned today, besides what else could I do. I feel asleep fairly quick because my eyelids were heavy and I was worn out from the day. I slept until I was awoken by the doctor.

"You can go home now." He said with a smile across his face. I just looked at him with a confused look.

"Home?" Just then Kate walked in. She turned the corner pretty fast as if she was a child ready for Christmas morning.

"Come on Humphrey, let's get you home." She said smiling. The doctor helped me up out of bed and into Kate's car.

"Ok boy, stay out of trouble. He said smiling. I just nodded and he walked off. Kate hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I'll explain as much as I can when we get home." She drove off onto the road and I just stared out of the window. She was trying to start many small conversations, but I wasn't having any of it. I only wanted to know about my life and what happened. She stopped trying because it was useless, so she turned on the radio. It was some chick song, so I didn't listen to it. My eyes were focusing on the many houses passing by. We soon pulled into a driveway. "This is it." She said while putting the car in park.

"Your home?" I asked her while looking at the house. The house was two story and looked like a family home. It was old and needed a new lick of paint, but it was gorgeous.

"No not mine, yours." She said getting out of her car and coming over to help me out. I opened the car door and stood up, but I couldn't walk without support. The doctor said it was from not using my legs while I was out cold. I must have been out for a long time for my legs to get this weak. She threw my arm around her and closed the door behind me. We slowly made our way to the house door. She unlocked the door and opened it. We walked in and she sat me down on the couch and ran back to shut the door. I looked around a bit while she was in the other room. It was a nice house, it had a fireplace with old knick knacks on the shelf above it, there was a flat screen tv above the fireplace, and a long couch that was in the shape of a L. There were some pictures on the walls, I couldn't see them real well, but they looked like family photos. Kate walked back in and laid her keys on the kitchen table. She sat next to me and just looked at me. "Now Humphrey, I want you to listen." She said facing me. "You were in a car accident a few months ago and you have been in a coma until yesterday."

"A few months?" I asked looking at her with disbelief.

"Yes, your head took a beating and that's why you don't remember anything." I just sat there and tried to make sense of the whole situation. I mean how can someone just lose a whole life's memories? She moved closer to me and said, "I know it's hard to grasp, but you may never regain your lost memories." She said with tears in her eyes. She turned her face so I wouldn't see her tears, but I saw them and didn't know why she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. She just wiped the tears away.

"It's nothing Humphrey." She said while managing a smile. "Lilly is coming over too, so I'm going to make dinner." I perked up a little when she said dinner. She laughed, but I was hungry. I haven't eaten for who knows how long. "I'm making your favorite, spaghetti." She said walking into the kitchen. I didn't know my favorite was spaghetti, but she did. She knew a lot about me and seemed to care for me. I waited for a while before I could smell the spaghetti. It smelled amazing and my mouth began to water. My delicious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I turned around to see a white haired girl with those unforgettable purple eyes.

"Hi Humphrey." She said happily.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. She dropped a bag on the table and walked into the kitchen. I had been sitting down for a while and I felt stiff. I stood up and walked slowly while holding on to anything to balance me. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked up to see how far the top was. Getting up the stairs was the easy part because there was a railing to help me up. I was at the top looking in both directions of the hallways. I went right and found a bathroom, it was a nice bathroom. All white with a walk in shower. I turned to the mirror and froze, I was looking at someone I didn't know. It was me, but I have never seen me before. I had a scar on my forehead, probably from the accident, and a light beard going on. My eyes were blue and my hair was gray. "I thought that nurse said I was twenty two." I thought. I had old looking hair, but my face and body were young. I heard Kate and Lilly calling my name, but I was too busy studying myself.

"Humphrey, where are you?" Kate called out. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, but I still didn't budge. "Humphrey, dinner is done." Kate said peeking in.

"Ok." I had to drag myself from the mirror. Kate helped me down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat me down at the table, Lilly was already there. Kate sat down and told us to eat. It was delicious and now I know why it was my favorite.

"Is it good?" Kate asked.

"Very much so." I said happy to have food in my belly.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She smiled. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, because I don't think we were going to get much more conversation out of each other anyway. We all finished and Lilly took all of the plates and started cleaning them in the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said standing up. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom. I cut on the shower and shut the door. I undressed and hopped in, the water was nice and warm. Steam rose into the air like a dense fog. I heard someone open the bathroom door and I woke up from my daydream.

"You ok in there Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Uhh...yea, I'm fine." I said nervously. I knew she was inside the bathroom because I could hear her messing around in the bathroom storage closet.

"Need help in there?" She teased.

"No, I think I can handle it from here." I said washing off.

"Ok ask if you need help." With that I heard the door shut. All I could hear was the running water. I washed off and got out, the steam was still dense and it was hard to see. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked off down the hallway searching for my room to get some clothes on. I looked into a room and Kate was in there brushing her hair. She was in her pink bra and underwear. She looked over at me and I turned my head to keep me from looking at her. "Humphrey!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find my room." I cried out, hoping that she didn't slap me. She just sighed.

"Come on." She led me to a room. "Here's your room." She said still in her bra and underwear. I just looked at her and she was looking back. We stared into each other's eyes until Lilly walked in. I looked over at her and she was in her black bra and underwear.

"Come on Kate I need your help." Lilly said walking back down the hall. Kate followed her out, but turned around to see me staring at her butt. She snapped her fingers and that jolted me out of my trance. She just pointed at me and walked out, I didn't know what that meant, but it couldn't be good. I looked around my room and it was definitely a man's room. There was a flat screen tv and a Xbox one under it. There were pictures of me, Lilly, and Kate at some water park. In the back corner there was a work station with some mechanisms on it. I picked out some black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. After I put them on I walked over to the work station and examined the strange machines. There were gears and tools scattered across the metal work station. I was picking up each of the pieces until Kate walked in.

"You were working on that before the accident." She said scaring me. I dropped a gear down on the ground and turned quickly to look at her. She had put on some short workout shorts and a white tank top. "Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you." She said walking up to me.

"Working on what exactly?" I asked her, picking up the gear I dropped.

"I wish I knew, you always were up here working on different little gadgets." Kate looked sad after finishing what she said. She turned to walk out of the room, but I grabbed her hand.

"Who are you Kate?" I asked her. She looked as if she knew the answer, but didn't want me to know.

"I'm your..." she said, but didn't finish.

"My what?" I realized I was still holding her hand, so I let go.

"I'm your...good friend." She said the last part quickly and with that she darted out of the room. I sat down on my bed and began to think. "Good friend, I don't think good friends walk around in their underwear." I thought. I stood up and went looking for Kate and Lilly, I found them in the living room. They were talking about something, but stopped as I slowly made my way into the room. Kate had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. I sat down at the other end of the couch and looked at the tv. I had the feeling that they were staring at me, but I brushed it off. There was some movie on dealing with a girl trying to find her mother, I didn't pay much attention to it. I feel asleep quickly on the couch, the couch was quite comfy. I remember waking up to see Kate and Lilly in my face. They were helping me up to my bed, when I got in my room I just fell on the bed going back to sleep. I assumed they went to sleep as well, but I didn't know what time it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey's pov:

I woke up the next morning and looked for a clock. I found one by the bed and it read 8:15 AM. I got up and went to the bathroom, then I brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs, but about halfway down I heard Kate and Lilly talking.

"He's not the same though." Kate said with a distressed voice.

"I know, but we can make this work." Lilly said trying to comfort Kate.

"How?" Kate was still upset no matter how much Lilly tried to calm her.

"He is still Humphrey, why can't you see that."

"He didn't even know what he was working on before the accident, only Humphrey would know." Kate was still upset, so I decided to join in the conversation.

"Guys...I know this is strange, trust me I know." I said while finishing the last stairs. "I know I'm not the guy I once was, but I will try to be someone." "I can tell you miss the past me, but I don't know what else to do." "I can't be anyone unless you tell me everything." They just looked at me, so I sat down by them. "I need to know." I said looking into their eyes.

"I guess it's the right thing to do." Kate said looking back at Lilly to see if she agreed.

"Yes, it is." Lilly nodded. She sighed and unrolled the truth. "You have no parents, none have claimed you." "You were adopted by an older couple and you inherited this house." "Your last name was taken from the ones who adopted you." "You have lived here since you were a child." She said looking to Kate for her to finish it.

"You have this house, a great job as an engineer for the city, and love." Kate said looking at me with those golden eyes.

"Love?" I asked sitting up a little. "Who?"

"Us." Kate said pointing to Lilly and herself. I was shocked, how can you love two girls and it works out. I looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well shit, what did I do to deserve this?" I said in disbelief. "How would it work?"

"We had a good system going for us, we took turns and no secrets." Lilly said happily.

"That would explain why you two were walking around in your bras and underwear." I chuckled a little at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Kate and Lilly asked in unison. I looked at them and they looked at me. Their faces looked angry. They seem to be looking into my soul, their eyes were hypnotic in a way that it was scary.

"Nothing." I said with a cheesy smile. They still stared at me with those hypnotic eyes. I wanted to look away, but I was scared to. They finally stopped staring and began laughing. I was confused, should I laugh or stay quiet. I stayed quiet because that's the best thing to do when you don't know.

"Humphrey, we were joking around." Kate laughed. I still stayed quiet because of the confusion. They stopped laughing, but still had tears in their eyes. "It was a joke, we know why you were chuckling." Kate said smiling. She and Lilly got up and kissed me on the cheeks, then they walked upstairs. I was still in shock at what they did by the time they came back down. They changed clothes so that Kate was wearing tight blue jeans with a black American eagle shirt and Lilly was wearing a white mini skirt with a black shoulder strap shirt. "Humphrey I'm going out to get breakfast." Kate said walking out the door. She closed the door and I could hear her start the car. She left me alone with Lilly, so I looked back over at her. She was standing there with a seductive look on her face. She walked over to me with her hips swaying side to side. She sat down with her knees on the couch and was facing me.

"Now that she's gone, we can get to know each other better." She said running her finger down my chest.

"Uhhh...yea." I said nervously waiting for what her answer could be. She looked me in the eyes and was biting her lip. I could see the lust in her eyes, she was ready, but I wasn't. I still didn't truly know her, but she surely had something in mind. She threw her leg over so she was sitting in my lap, facing me. She began running her hands down my chest and to my waist. She was left staring at where her hands left off, but she looked back up at me. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"Should I start with the introductions?" She sat back up staring into my eyes. I slowly nodded my head because I didn't know what to do. She slipped out of her shirt and tossed it to the side. She was in a nude bra, she grabbed my hands and guided them to unhook her bra. I unhooked it with ease. I took it off of her and caught myself staring at her breasts. They were amazing, she smiled at what I was doing. She began slipping off her panties, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"What is going on here?" Kate said closing the door behind her. She had a bag of food with her, so she dropped it off on the table.

"We were just getting to know each other." Lilly said putting her shirt back on. She didn't put her bra back on, so her nipples showed through her shirt.

"Well I got us breakfast." Kate said emptying the contents of the bag.

"I was just about to have mine, but you interrupted." Lilly said looking at me and biting her lip. I let out a nervous laugh and turned back to Kate.

"Here you go." She said handing me a breakfast burrito. She unwrapped her's and flicked on the tv. At least this time she turned it on the news. I looked at the head lines a little, then I unwrapped breakfast. I took a bite out of it and proceeded to watch the news. It was the same old shit at first, but then there was a top story about a man coming out of a 6 month coma.

"Hey, that's me!" I shouted, pointing at the tv.

News reporter: "Today's top story includes a twenty two year old man coming out of a 6 month coma." "He slipped into a coma shortly after he was involved in a near fatal car crash." "More on this story later this week."

And with that the news went to commercials. "6 months?" I asked.

"Yea you were out for a long time." Lilly said throwing her wrapper away. I was already done with mine, so she took mine too. "Don't worry about it, we are taking you somewhere special today." She said with joy.

"Where are we going?" I stood up, wondering where it could be.

"To our favorite water park!" Lilly screamed out happily.

"You mean the one with us in the pictures?" I asked remembering the photos in my room.

"Yep, that's the one, plus maybe we can rebuild some strength in your legs while we're there."

"Go get your swimming trunks." Kate said pointing to the stairs. I did as she asked and found some plaid trunks. I walked back downstairs to see Kate and Lilly had a bag ready with all of the essentials. It had towels, sun screen, spare clothes, and of course the things women always take to the pool. I dropped my trunks in the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"We ready?" I asked.

"Yea we are good to go." Lilly said with joy. We walked to Kate's car and I dropped the bag off in the trunk. I sat in the back, so Lilly could help Kate with directions. Kate backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road. I looked back at the house and it slowly crept its way out of view. I turned back around in my seat and looked around the car. It was an ordinary car, but I liked it. It was a midnight blue 2002 Ford Mustang and it has a hearty sound to its engine.

"So where did you get the car?" I asked Kate.

"You gave it to me for my birthday." Kate said while turning the radio on. The trip took about an hour, so I just stayed quiet for a while. When we finally arrived at the water park, we found a place to park.

"Wow it's just as I remember." Lilly said in awe. We all got out of the car and I picked up the bag. We preceded to the park entrance and Kate bought the tickets. We walked in and it was like another world. There were pipes everywhere, all different colors, and the pool was massive. "We need to get changed." Lilly said walking away with Kate. I followed them to the changing rooms and walked in with Lilly and Kate.

"Humphrey!" "Use the men's changing room." Kate said pushing me out. I just laughed at how she reacted.

"Ok ok." I said walking into the men's room. I quickly changed into my trunks and walked out. I was waiting on them for about five minutes. They finally came out in their bikinis, they looked gorgeous! Kate had a dark blue bikini and Lilly had a purple one. "Wow, you two don't fail to impress, do you?

"We try not to." Lilly giggled. I was left staring at them, until Kate snapped her fingers and pointed at me.

"She did it again." I thought.

"Come let's put sun screen on you." Kate said with the bottle in her hand. I reached for the bottle, but she grabbed my hand. "We got this." She squeezed some into her palm and gave some to Lilly. I spread my arms out and they began rubbing the lotion into my skin. I can say I was enjoying the treatment they were giving me. It felt good as their hands ran along my body. After the lotion had absorbed into my skin Lilly continued to rub my body. She was quietly moaning as her fingers ran along my chest.

"Lilly I think the lotion is gone now." I said. She stopped rubbing me and looked around.

"Oh...my bad." She said blushing. She picked up the bag and found us some pool chairs. She laid the bag down and pulled out a bottle. Kate and Lilly rubbed it on their skin.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the strange bottle.

"It's sun tan lotion." She was still applying it to her skin. After she was done Kate and her laid down on the chairs. They were facing the pool and had their eyes closed. "Go walk around in the pool, we will join you later." Lilly said smiling. I walked around in the pool for a while, but it was terribly boring. I looked over at them and they were still sunbathing, so I decided to wake them up early. I found a bucket and filled it with water. I was jittery with laughter, I couldn't wait to see their faces when that cold water rushed down their backs. I snuck up on them and readied my attack. I threw some water on Lilly and emptied the rest onto Kate. They both jumped up screaming and was soaking wet. I laughed as they turned around with anger on their faces.

"It's time to wake up, I didn't want you two to be extra crispy." I said still laughing. I saw them walking to me with a fast pace. I stopped laughing, threw the bucket down, and ran for my life. They chased me around the park until I went in the water. They didn't come in, so I was safe for now. I continued my laughing from earlier. Their faces were not amused. They laid down on their backs this time, so they could finish their tan. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." "Do you forgive me?" I hollered out to them.

"No." Lilly said quickly. I walked over and sat down next to them.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking out for you." I said laughing a little.

"Fuck you" Lilly said playfully.

"Fuck me?" "I bet you would like to." I said laughing. Lilly didn't comment, but I knew she was blushing. I laid back on the chair and enjoyed the sun. I feel asleep after a while because it was peaceful. Not many people were there, so it was pretty quiet. I was sleeping peacefully in the warm sun, but I was awaken by the feeling of something touching me. I shrugged it off at first, but it soon returned and there were more. I jolted up and saw Lilly and Kate in my face. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that." I said relaxing back in the chair.

"We were just putting more sun screen on you." Kate said laughing a little. I opened one eye a little to see what she was up to.

"What's that smell?" I asked. I opened my eyes and saw lotion on me. I scooped some up with my finger and smelled it, it smelled horrible. They started laughing at my reaction to the smell. "What is this? I sat up in the chair and examined my body.

"Oh...you know, it's just mayonnaise." Kate said laughing.

"Mayonnaise!" "What the fuck?" I stood up and I was covered in it. "This is gross." I looked at them with a disgusted face, but it just made them laugh even more.

"Go take a shower." Lilly said. I walked to the showers, covered in mayonnaise! I turned the shower on and began rinsing the mayonnaise from my body. I was almost done until I heard someone walk in. They walked into the shower next to mine. It was awkward, but that all went away when flour was dumped on me. I could hear them laughing and I knew it was Kate and Lilly. I walked out of the shower looking like a powdered donut. I looked at them and blew some of the flour from my nose. "Flour, really?" They laughed at how ridiculous I looked. "Where the hell did you get flour from anyway?"

"From the snack bar." Lilly said laughing. I couldn't believe it, I was standing here, at a water park, covered in flour. I did the only thing a sane man would in that situation. I gave payback, I grabbed them and covered them in flour as well. They stood there with their mouths wide open and was looking at their bodies.

"I think you need to work on that tan, you're looking pale." I said laughing back at them.

"You dick!" Lilly yelled. "What are we suppose to do now." I pointed at the showers.

"There's a shower." I smiled at them, but they looked annoyed.

"Fine, but quick in quick out." Kate said walking past me. We all crammed into the shower to wash the flour off. The shower was small, so our bodies were pressed against each other. We rinsed the flour off our bodies.

"Is this an appropriate time to make an I made you wet joke?" I asked smiling.

"No, not the time." Lilly said leaning against me. I was done with removing the flour, but I stayed in. I watched as they carefully rinsed off. The water running down their bodies was the best thing I have ever seen. Their skin was glistening like the ocean. I saw Kate had some flour left in between her boob and bikini top.

"Uhh...you missed a spot."

"Where?" Kate looked up at me. I carefully ran my finger in between her boob and top, removing the flour.

"There you go." I smiled.

"Thanks." She kissed me on the cheek and walked out. We were done at the water park, we had been there for a few hours and they seem happy with their tans. I had fun picking on them a little. We went back to gather our things and changed out of our swim suits. We got in the car and went back home. When we arrived it was almost dark, we picked up some fast food on the way home to eat for dinner. I picked up the bag and dropped it on the table. "You need to take a shower, you smell like chlorine." Kate said picking through the bag.

"Yea, stuff makes you tired too." I walked up to the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done I put on new clothes that were comfortable to sleep in. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was thinking about why my memories were lost and how everything was a first time for me now. "For all I know, that was the first burrito I have eaten in my life." I thought. I was in deep thought until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I woke up from my thoughts and saw Kate walk in.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." She sat down on the bed next to me. "Come on I have to show you something." Kate took my hand and led me to a door. "Here's the garage." She opened the door and we went inside. It was dark, so she cut on the lights. When the lights came on I squinted my eyes and saw two vehicles covered by vehicle covers. "They're yours."

"Why didn't you tell me we had a garage?"

"Didn't get around to it." She shrugged. "Go look at them." She motioned for me to go. I walked up to the car and pulled the dusty vehicle cover off. I took a few steps back to examine the car in front of me. "It's a dodge Daytona." It was amazing, it was black with the old school orange hotrod flames going down the sides. The wing was massive, it almost didn't fit in the garage. I walked over to the second vehicle, this one was a motorcycle. I ripped the cover off to reveal a 1990 Harley Davidson fat boy. It had a matching paint job as the Daytona. I ran my hand along the motorcycle's tank. "That one is my favorite." She said holding on my shoulder. "We haven't started them since you left." I pointed to the motorcycle and she nodded. I climbed into the saddle and looked around for an ignition switch. I found it and kick started it back to life. The roar of the engine was so loud, it was deafening. It had a hearty sound to it, considering its age. I turned it off and stood up, allowing the motorcycle to rest back on its kick stand.

"It's amazing!" I said smiling.

"Yea, it's the fruits of your labor." "You built it from just a few parts." Kate walked back in to the living room and sat down on the couch. I followed her and Lilly was in there as well.

"I heard you brought old fat boy back to life." Lilly was looking at her phone.

"Yea, it's beautiful." I started walking up the stairs, but Kate caught me.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"Well...I was thinking of going to bed." I was pretty tired, the chlorine didn't help either.

"Oh...ok good night." Lilly and Kate were looking at their phones with the tv on.

"Night." I said walking up the stairs. I reached my room and shut the door. I cut the lights out and crawled into bed. I laid there for a little bit, staring at the ceiling, but it didn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy. I was having a nice dream of me riding that Harley across the country, but I woke up to see Kate sitting on top of me. "Kate, what are you doing?" I said sitting up, but she pushed me back down.

"Shhh." She put her finger over my lips. "I'm just here to tell you about Lilly." She was holding me down now and looking into my eyes from the darkness.

"What about her?"

"Just what she likes." She said winking at me.

"What she likes?" "Like sex?" I asked.

"Yes, she will not tell you because you need to learn it." "She likes to start fast and make it last long." You can do what you want to her, but she likes it rough." "She likes a strong man to hold her after she is done, so don't get up and leave." "That's all I can tell you, the rest will reveal itself at the right time." She got off of me and began walking out of my room.

"Kate?" I sat up in bed to see her better.

"Yea?" She turned around.

"How do you like it?"

"You will have to find out." She closed the door behind her and I laid back down. I feel asleep fairly quick, but I didn't have any dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
